Hyperspectral cameras are used to detect and analyze the spectral composition of electromagnetic radiation, generally in near ultraviolet, visible, and infrared spectral bands of electromagnetic radiation. Hyperspectral sensors collect information as a set of “images.” Each image in the set represents a range of the electromagnetic spectrum referred to as a spectral band. These “images” are combined to form a three-dimensional hyperspectral data cube for processing and analysis. Hyperspectral remote sensing is used in a wide array of applications.
Conventional multispectral imaging systems rely on linear detectors and mirrors or platform motion to move an image across the sensor to capture and record multispectral images. A multispectral image is one that captures image data at specific frequencies across the electromagnetic spectrum. For different purposes, different combinations of spectral bands can be used. Systems relying on scanning mirrors to obtain multispectral images require moving parts. Expensive scanning lasers and custom filters are used in some systems; however, the properties of the filters are fixed at the design time of the instrument, and cannot be easily modified to reconfigure the system to obtain different data. In addition, some systems require multiple sensors and filters, as well as various beamsplitters, to produce multispectral images.